In chemical plants, tanks and other vessels holding or carrying materials such as solids, gases or liquids generally need to be maintained within controlled temperature limits for efficient use within the process being conducted within the chemical plant. One way of providing this temperature control is to provide insulation on the vessels and pipes of the plant.
The insulation of a chemical plant is however an expensive and time consuming process. In the case of vessels, a commonly used method of installing the insulation is to initially embed a series of pins over the surface of the outer wall of the vessel with each pin extending laterally therefrom. The insulation material can then be supported on the pins, with a sealing washer being provided at the end of each pin to retain the insulation and any retaining mesh in position. An outer metal cladding is then installed over the top of the insulation to provide protection for the insulation.
The current installation process therefore involves a series of steps. It is not, however, always possible to install pins, as for example in the case of thermally relieved vessels. Other means, such as straps, are then required to hold the insulation in position.
Furthermore, because the insulation material generally used is made of fibrous material such as, for example, fibreglass, the insulation of this material can pose a safety risk to the workers on site such that all non-insulation work must cease while the insulation is being installed. This may necessitate working in night environments where the cost of lighting and incidental costs of employment are commensurately higher than during the day.
Furthermore, because the insulation material is installed immediately against the outer wall surface of the vessel, and because the insulation material can retain moisture, this can potentially lead to corrosion problems for the vessel.